<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codeword: Christmas Baubles by SonnenFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072329">Codeword: Christmas Baubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower'>SonnenFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword: Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, christmas bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a special kind of magic in the air around the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword: Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Codeword: Christmas Baubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts">noxsoulmate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Sunshine :)</p><p>This is unbetaed, I'm sorry...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the war was over the Weasleys had brought back some old family traditions that got lost to having too many little children running around and a war or two to worry about. So these days if one would visit the Weasleys around Christmas it was not uncommon to be greeted by the Christmas tree, or more precisely by its baubles.</p><p>It appeared that due to the magic culmination around the winter solstice the dead could join their loved ones if the connection was only strong enough. It was a Prewett secret how that magic could be channelled into Christmas bubbles, which resulted in the Weasleys tree looking like one of Dobbys wet dreams. </p><p>Fair enough, no bauble showed Harry’s face - he had protested very hard the one year George had tried - but one could find a lot of familiar faces. Ever since Mrs Weasley had let Harry into the family secret, his parents as well as Sirius, Remus and Tonks were yearly guests at the tree. You could find Harry spending hours in front of the tree speaking with the ornaments. But he wasn’t the only one. More nights than not he was joined by George, who was telling his twin about the success of their shop, planning out new products or blaming each other for the “Harry-bauble-incident” how it was starting to be known.</p><p>But there was another regular visitor, especially at the dawn of day, when Harry and George had rolled into each other and fallen asleep a bushy-haired witch was a regular visitor. She usually spent a few minutes to speak with every single one that had come to join the tree before she would turn to who she was really here to talk to.</p><p>Year and year again, she’d come to talk about the scares the war had left - inside and outside. She didn’t only find someone who could relate to her, but she would actually get helpful advice that enabled her to actually pull through. She also found someone she could talk about Ron with- about their brief explosive weeks, over their inevitable split up and their long way to getting back to be close friends. She found someone to talk to, when Ron and Luna announced their New Years wedding, and how she didn’t want him back but how it still hurt to watch them sometimes.</p><p>He was the first one she told about her new relationship with the handsome, bookish Slytherin from her university course, and he was the first one to tell her it would be ok. As a thank you she had her wedding on Christmas Eve three years later, so he could be there and tell her how beautiful she looked in her white gown, and how any man would be lucky to have her.</p><p>When Mrs Weasley died a few years later after a brief but serious infection with dragon pox everyone thought Fabian and Gideon Prewett had joined their tree for the last time. But when Christmas came around Gideon was there again, so he could be the first person Hermione told about her pregnancy - well the first person after her husband Theodor Nott.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>